everafterhighfandomcom-20200222-history
Hunter Huntsman/cartoon
Hunter Huntsman debuted in the cartoon series in the Chapter 1 webisode "The World of Ever After High", which premiered on May 30, 2013. He is voiced by Grant George in the English version of the cartoon. Chapter 1 Webisodes Over an undetermined time period, Hunter participated in the Legacy Day rehearsals, has lunch with Daring and Hopper in the castleteria, and texts with Ashlynn. He participates in the Legacy Day rehearsals. He will have a front row seat on Legacy Day, for which he participates in the rehearsals now. When it's Hunter's turn, Pesky blows him a raspberry, prompting Hunter to go after his pet. Minutes later, he witnesses Raven's first open rejection of her destiny. Hunter has Muse-ic with Professor Piper. He supports Madeline Hatter during the royal student council presidential campaign. To avoid a bad grade in Science and Sorcery, Hunter attends a study party hosted by Briar. When Hunter is too caught up in his video game to notice Ashlynn's attempts to gain his attention, C.A. Cupid intervenes. Hunter fetches the new shipment for The Glass Slipper on Ashlynn's behalf. Ashlynn quickly works him out of the back door afterwards to avoid her friends seeing him. Outside, Hunter is pelted with acorns by Pesky, prompting a chase that leads right back to The Glass Slipper and an unorthodox method of getting the shipment on display. Hunter attends Grimmnastics class. During a picnic in the Enchanted Forest, Hunter's relationship with Ashlynn is discovered by Cedar Wood. Sympathetic to their plight, Cedar devises a way for her to not spill their secret, which Hunter and Ashlynn are grateful for. He attends Science and Sorcery. Like his peers, Hunter dresses his finest for Legacy Day, though he disapproves of the event. When Raven refuses to sign the Storybook of Legends, Hunter is among the students cheering for her. Like the rest of the Rebels, Hunter has a food fight with the Royals in the Castleteria. TV specials He will have a front row seat on Legacy Day, for which he participates in the rehearsals now. When it's Hunter's turn, Pesky blows him a raspberry, prompting Hunter to go after his pet. Minutes later, he witnesses Raven's first open rejection of her destiny. Like his peers, Hunter dresses his finest for Legacy Day, though he disapproves of the event. When Raven refuses to sign the Storybook of Legends, Hunter is among the students cheering for her. Chapter 2 Webisodes Hunter hangs out in the hallways and watches Blondie's MirrorCast show. Hunter and Ashlynn prepare a secret picnic in their favorite spot. Duchess Swan and Sparrow Hood catch them in the middle of their date and Duchess threatens to reveal them to the whole school. Hunter and Ashlynn ask Cedar Wood for advice. With her encouragement, they reveal their relationship to the whole school. Later, Ashlynn breaks up with him to protect him and their stories. Hunter attends the True Hearts Day dance. After hearing the history of True Hearts Day, Ashlynn is inspired to reconcile with him. He agrees to start dating again. He and Ashlynn chat about their class schedules. Hunter attends Apple's birthday baking contest. Hunter asks Ashlynn why salad reminds her of a sale at the Glass Slipper. Hunter cheers for all the performances at the talent show. Hunter's date gets interrupted by a flying croquet ball to the head. Hunter, along with Ashlynn and Duchess, save the Enchanted Lake from pollution. A jittery Hunter greets Mr. Badwolf, but gets disrespected, to his dismay. He vows to Cerise and Raven as a huntsman, to protect damsels. He is convinced that he vanquishes the Professor. He demonstrates how a Rebel should act. Hunter and Sparrow have a brawl because of Kitty's plan for an argument. Hunter offers Ashlynn flowers. (Flash scene if Raven were Thronecoming queen). TV specials Hunter and Ashlynn prepare a secret picnic in their favorite spot. Duchess Swan and Sparrow Hood catch them in the middle of their date and Duchess threatens to reveal them to the whole school. Hunter and Ashlynn ask Cedar Wood for advice. With her encouragement, they reveal their relationship to the whole school. Later, Ashlynn breaks up with him to protect him and their stories. Hunter attends the True Hearts Day dance. After hearing the history of True Hearts Day, Ashlynn is inspired to reconcile with him. He agrees to start dating again. Hunter and the boys prepare for the bookball match. He visits Heritage Hall. When being interviewed by Blondie, he is originally unaware that Raven pledges to sign. At the bookball match, he is easily pummeled by the Giants. Hunter attends the Thronecoming dance. Hunter attends the Spring Fairest. Hunter is shocked by the return of the Storybook of Legends. Hunter and Ashlynn read a verse together and both get turned into their opposites. He and Ashlynn are called on by Apple to help with her plan in plugging up the well. Hunter uses his powers and carves a large block of wood with a tree trunk in a matter of seconds, while Ashlynn calls a ram to knock it down, and it does so successfully. He and the others make an escape. In Book End, Hunter and the others are consumed by the curse soon enough. Once it's lifted, Hunter and his friends celebrate one day of Spring Fairest together. Chapter 3 Webisodes Hunter is given treats by Ginger, but referring to what Gus and Helga claim, Hunter is not very eager anymore. Hunter sits in the Castleteria. Hunter sits boringly in the Glass Slipper, where Ashlynn is acting out to be tense over not being able to find a pair of shoes to wear, and the fact that she has not found someone to go with her as of yet. Hunter is unable to attend the Forest Fest because he and his friends are planning to watch a horror movie at the multihex. Before he leaves, he sends Ashlynn words of encouragement. In spite of saving his girlfriend, Hunter accompanies his friends on the search of her and the others in the Dark Forest using Baba Yaga's hut. Hunter reunites with Ashlynn and is invited to the Forest Fest. Hunter, along with Sparrow and Daring race to the top of the Legacy Orchard staircase. He attends the class field trip to the Legacy Orchard. Hunter finds Cupid's quiver of arrows and bow and plans on giving it back to her. Prior to a short walk, he finds a target practice course which he tries firing her arrows at, but they all fly away in different directions, revealing to be heart-seeking arrows. Later at school, Hunter is urged by Ashlynn to return them to Cupid, which he does. Cupid fixes everything by giving mood roses to the students. Hunter and Ashlynn share a red one, which stands for romance. Hunter and Ashlynn walk together outside of school. Hunter watches Apple and Raven's croquet match. Hunter is missing his pet squirrel, Pesky. Rosabella acknowledges that and conducts a search party for Pesky and the missing animals. Hunter attends Crownculus. Hunter wins Track and Shield. Later, he is tasked to shoot the E-corn from his cliff to another. TV specials Hunter has breakfast in the Castleteria. Chapter 4 Webisodes Hunter comes up to Professor Piper's front of the Muse-ic Class, and attempts to charm his pet squirrel Pesky with a flute. He fails, and is later seen uncontrollable to Melody's music. Melody then attempts to make a spell that works, she asks Raven for help, then she has all of Ever After High dancing in the right tune with Hunter dancing along with the rest of the students. Hunter watches the Dragon Games. He is one of the students who escaped the evil school and he reunites with his girlfriend, Ashlynn. Hunter makes his way back to school at the top of Legend with Dexter and Daring. Gallery Webisode gallery Maddie-in-Chief - Rebels unamused.jpg Briar's Study Party - group concern.jpg Here Comes Cupid - ash hey hunter.jpg Cedar Wood Would Love to Lie - don't play dumb.jpg Cedar Wood Would Love to Lie - cupcake lie.jpg Cedar Wood Would Love to Lie - Ashlynn is touched.jpg Catching Raven - semi-blatant first attempt.jpg The Day Ever After - angered Rebels.jpg The Day Ever After - all-inclusive food fight.jpg Duchess Swan's Lake - a successful diversion.jpg Duchess Swan's Lake - Duchess takes all.jpg Cerise's Picnic Panic - Hunter gets intimidated.jpg Cerise's Picnic Panic - at least pretend.jpg Cedar Wood would love to lie - ash hunter nervous.jpg Shoe must go on - ashlynn.jpg Ginger in the BreadHOUSE - the guys are convinced.jpg Chosen With Care - Hunter and Ashlynn in the Glass Slipper.png Faybelle's Choice - Faybelle is sorry.jpg The Legacy Orchard - Students gathering.jpg The Legacy Orchard - Students gathering 2.jpg The Legacy Orchard - We volunteer.jpg The Legacy Orchard - Perfect School Picture.jpg The Legacy Orchard - class photo.jpg Heart Struck - red rose.jpg Rosabella and the beasts - Rosabella,Darling and Hunter talking.jpg Rosabella and the beasts - Rosabella's emergency.jpg Wish List - Daring and Farrah Dancing.png Wish List - Ashlynn and Farrah Dancing.png A Tale of Two Parties - Coming to Hunter Party.jpg TV special gallery Raven's Tale - pledge practice preparation.jpg The Tale of Legacy Day - antsy Rebels.jpg True Hearts Day Part 1 - Hunter title card.jpg True Hearts Day Part 1 - stop that.jpg True Hearts Day Part 2 - making it public.jpg Thronecoming - Cerise's proposition.jpg Thronecoming - Heritage Hall introduction.jpg Thronecoming - the crowd is shocked.jpg Thronecoming - yearbook photos.jpg Way Too Wonderland A Time Of Wonder - Raven disagrees.jpg Spring Unsprung - you're too late.jpg Dragon Games - Apple feels awkward.jpg Dragon Games - the crowd complains.jpg Dragon Games - Poppy with Darling.jpg Dragon Games - Faybelle's dropped mirror.jpg Dragon Games - Apple is gone for good.jpg Dragon Games - Nina's surprise.jpg Dragon Games - Ashlynn and Hunter together.jpg Dragon Games - crowd is shocked.jpg Dragon Games - Huntlynn worried.jpg Dragon Games - everyone reunion in forest.jpg Epic winter - dexter, blondie, sparrow, jillian, hunter and duchess.jpg Epic Winter - Hunter.jpg Epic Winter - Ashlynn and Hunter.png Notes * On the actual Hunter doll, Hunter has thicker peach fuzz and less shaven-looking sides on her hair. In the cartoon, along with the artwork, it is less hair and more shaved-looking. Category:Chapter 1 characters Category:Chapter 2 characters Category:Chapter 3 characters Category:A Tale of Two Tales characters Category:True Hearts Day characters Category:Thronecoming characters Category:Spring Unsprung characters Category:Way Too Wonderland characters Category:Dragon Games characters Category:Chapter 4 characters Category:Epic Winter characters